Fangt uns wenn ihr könnt
Fangt uns wenn ihr könnt ist das elfte Lied von Winx in Concert. Das Lied handelt von den Winx, ihren Schwierigkeiten mit den Hausaufgaben in Alfea und ihrem Wunsch Spaß zu haben. Lyrics Deutsch= Mayday, Mayday Ich brauche ne' Pause von den Hausaufgaben Ich mach heute frei Ich glaub das geht okay Schulfrei, Schulfrei Wir hängen heute einfach rum und chillen und tun einfach was wir wollen Wir gehen aus Sag nicht nein Ich weiß du willst das auch tun Komm mit mir Wir sind mal heute ungezogen Wir gehn' heut' in die City Es ist ein kleiner Ferientag Komm schon fangt uns wenn ihr könnt und morgen bin ich artig Morgen bin ich so brav ich kann Oh, ich hoff, dass ihr das versteht uooh shallallalala,oohooh shallallalala, Oohooh fangt uns wenn ihr könnt! Mayday, Mayday Es ist vor bei Ich glaub jetzt gibt es Ärger oh, oh Wir versprech euch wir tun das nie mehr Warum ist es so wie es ist? Seid nicht so streng, vergesst nicht Wir sind jung und frei Hey, das ist unsere Zeit Hey, was geht? Auch ihr ward jung und auch manchmal crazy Hey, was soll's? Ihr wisst doch, niemand ist perfekt. |-| Italienisch= SOS Qui c'è bisogno di un break e allora chiudi i libri, schiaccia pausa, usciamo un pò niente scuola, parola d'ordine divertimento c'è anche il sole e allora cosa vuoi di più? Non dire no, lo so che vuoi andare vieni con me in fondo cosa c'è di male? Oggi siamo in vacanza facciamo un giro giù in città poi domani si vedrà Un giorno solo per noi da non dimenticare mai prova a prenderci se puoi Who-oh scia-la-la-la-la Who-oh scia-la-la-la-la Prova a prenderci se puoi SOS The game is over, siamo nei guai, nei guai, oh-oh inventare scuse proprio non si può le brave ragazze non fanno queste cose però in fondo puoi contare sempre su di noi lo sai La verità è che volevamo fare per un giorno solo quello che ci pare Oggi siamo in vacanza facciamo un giro giù in città poi domani si vedrà Un giorno solo per noi da non dimenticare mai prova a prenderci se puoi Who-oh scia-la-la-la-la Who-oh scia-la-la-la-la |-| Englisch= Mayday mayday I think I need a break from books and homework So the school can wait, they won't miss us today Big time, big time We're gonna hang around all day long, day long And do whatever we like, we'll hit the town Don't they know I know you wanna do it Come with me it's fun to be a little naughty Today we're going downtown It's just a little holiday Try and catch us if you can Tomorrow I'll be a good girl Tomorrow I'll be the best I can So I hope you will understand Whoa oh sha la la la la Whoa oh sha la la la la Whoa oh catch us if you can Mayday, mayday The game is over I think we are in trouble Oh-oh Yes we promise you we won't do this again Why must good things come to an end And won't you please have mercy? We're young, we're free, we're full of energy In fact We're the ones you can always count on Anyway you should know nobody's perfect Today we're going downtown It's just a little holiday Try and catch us if you can Tomorrow I'll be a good girl Tomorrow I'll be the best I can So I hope you will understand Oohooh sha la la la la Oohooh sha la la la la Oohooh catch us if you can Today we're going downtown It's just a little holiday Try and catch us if you can Tomorrow I'll be a good girl Tomorrow I'll be the best I can So I hope you will understand Whoa oh sha la la la la Whoa oh sha la la la la Whoa oh catch us if you can Video Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx in Concert en:Catch Us If You Can